Quote:Bryan Khayman
Bryan Khayman was a Jedi Master who lived in New York City until his death. Quotes wherever the Department of Corrections decides to put you.|After Tyler and Miguel brought McDuggan in for shoving Miguel.}} Dialogue *Kyp has sent Bryan a picture of his kid. Bryan has shown it to Tevin. :Bryan: Isn't he cute? Kyp said he threw a cup at him. :Tevin: He's gonna have his hands full with that one. :Bryan: The twins weren't as much trouble when they were that age. Good luck with Chris. :Tevin: Don't put images in my head of Chris at 16 running around with the wrong crowd and driving me crazy. :Bryan: I wouldn't do that, I'd give myself images of the twins at 16 before I do that. *Bryan has walked into the lab looking for the twins. :Bryan: I came in here for something. :Kelly: I'm processing DNA, I'll call you when it's ready. :Bryan: Now I remember what I was looking for. Are the twins in here or were in here by any chance? :Kelly: They were in here and then went in the direction of the mess hall. If they're not there, then I don't know where they are. :Bryan: The way they eat, I should be able to catch them at the mess. Hopefully they haven't decided to make a mess there. As I told Tevin, good luck with Chris. *Bryan and Richie are in an interrogation room with a suspect and his lawyer. Richie is in the suspect's face. :Lawyer: Put a leash on him. :Bryan: We have two left and I put them on my twins. He blasted his way out of the rest. *Bryan is at the Medical Examiner's office. He notices fries on a table near the body :Bryan: I take it my stiff died from overeating? :M.E.: No, gunshot to the stomach. I sent the slugs to your lab. :Bryan: (takes fries) Thanks. *Bryan and the Bronx D.A. are arguing in Davin's office over the case involving Miguel's friend. :Bryan: Maybe if your cops stopped investigating something other then a jelly doughnut and ticketing General Felth's troops all the time, I wouldn't be finding myself doing your job for you. :Bronx D.A.: Maybe the General's officers or are they your investigators would stop taking this kind of case so personal, they might actually find time to investigate a case that has more at stake then a guy who likes to hit his girlfriend. Doesn't one of your people have a conviction for that? :Davin: We're not here to discuss that subject. Besides that record was sealed and expunged. We're here because you have a problem with the Feds taking over your cases when you can't or won't do your job. Now we can discuss a D.A. who's about to find himself investigated by this office for a screw-up several years ago that the Manhattan D.A. corrected. :Bronx D.A.: How about this, if Khayman and his people stick their noses where they don't belong. I will have them arrested for obstruction. :Bryan: Sir, if you mess with the federal and galactic governments. You are going to lose, and then we will see who ends up in handcuffs. You can ask some of your friends in New Jersey how it feels to be sitting in a defendant's chair in a federal courtroom. The former mayor of Newark is living that experience right now. :Bronx D.A.: You are not ging to scare me, Agent Khayman. My office will have Cardona arraigned this afternoon on an assault charge if you call off the Stormtroopers. :Davin: Can't do that, he's being arraigned by Colonel Pratchard right now on the same charge, plus charges for assaulting Chavez and Markem during his arrest. We're also heading to the Grand Jury this afternoon. :Bronx D.A.: I see it now, Felth. You and Khayman never had any intentions of handing Cardona over to me. This meeting was setup just to distract me while you had Cardona arraigned. General, you have crossed the line. :Bryan: What difference does it make where he's tried? It's the same case with the same evidence. Besides, don't you have unsolved nightclub shootings? You might want to tell the cops to put down the doughnuts and get to work before we take over the cases. *Tevin Felth is visiting Pierson at his shop. Bryan is waiting outside. :Tevin: So, where's the stuff that was taken from that apartment? :Pierson: I don't know what you're talking about. :Bryan: (walks in) Pierson, if we were to look in the back room. We wouldn't find some sort of book-making or illegal card game in there? (notices watches) My Jedi sense tells me that these are either fake or stolen. Pierson, you wouldn't be selling stolen goods again would you? :Pierson: The guy who brought them in said some old lady wanted him to pawn then so she could pay her bills. :Tevin: That's a load of crap Pierson. I want the address of the person who dropped them off, provided you remembered to get one. :Pierson: Here, 800 East 79th Street, Apartment 3A. :Bryan: Unless it's in Brooklyn, that puts this so-called old lady either in the East River or on Roosevelt Island. Tevin, why don't you call for a squad to come down here and secure the premises? Pierson, you're under arrest for receiving stolen property yet again. Head Slaps and Rules *Bryan gives his first slap to the back of the head to Max. :Max: (pours and drinks the last cup of coffee) Khayman wants more, he can make more. :Bryan: (slaps Max on back of head) He who broke Rule 23A can make more. :Joe: Rule 23A, never drink the last cup of coffee in front of a Marine, Stormtrooper, or Jedi Master. *Bryan ends the feud between Tevin and Richie. :Tevin: You're the smart one. Then how come your file occupies a storage unit in Brooklyn? :Richie: That has nothing to do with you shooting a gun at me. :Max: Now start throwing punches at each other. :Bryan: (slaps Tevin and Richie on back of head) Rule 5, never let someone's attempt at starting a fight come between friends. :Richie: Peace before we get it again? :Tevin: We can have a few drinks after. :Bryan: Thank you. (slaps Max on back of head) Don't start fights in my office. *Bryan teaches Richie about Rule Number 8 after Max solves a case. :Richie: Ty, I think there's more to Max then we thought. :Tyler: We were too busy taking him for granted to see how he really was. :Bryan: (walks in and slaps Tyler and Richie on the back of their heads) Rule number 8. Never take anyone or anything for granted. Walertin, not bad. Start with Felth's neighbor dumping trash again and end up with another mob case. :Max: Kelly wants to know if you two arrested her neighbor yet? :Bryan: (walks in and slaps Tyler and Richie on the back of their heads again) Hiding cash from the IRS is a felony in case you two didn't know that. :Richie: Considering that Tevin's the complainant, I didn't think we could make a case stick against him. We'll go arrest him right away. Category:Quote